Mo Visits Littlest Pet Shop
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mo leaves town for a little while to help her cousin Blythe and Uncle Roger move into their new home of Downtown City. While there, they find out that the new home is an apartment above the pet shop known as Littlest Pet Shop, but unfortunately, the pet shop is in danger of being shut down, so the girls must work together to keep it intact or else it's bye-bye for the pets!
1. Chapter 1

Mo had Atticus, Cherry, and Patch meet up with her as she soon had a suitcase and looked like she was going away.

"So, you're leaving?" Patch asked.

"It's only for a little bit," Mo explained. "I'm helping someone move into their new home."

"That's nice." Atticus smiled.

"You sure you'll be okay without me?" Mo asked. "I just wanna make sure Blythe moves okay, I'm not even sure if she knows about it. James said that Roger's kinda... Well... How do I put this?"

"Characteristic?" Cherry guessed.

"Well, that's one way to put it..." Mo replied. "Don't worry, you guys will be fine without me or Angel."

"Call me?" Atticus asked while Cherry rolled her eyes to that.

"Of course." Mo smiled to him.

"We'll miss you." Patch said.

"Miss you guys too," Angel replied. "Maybe you can come with us the next time?"

"Maybe..." Cherry replied back.

Suddenly, a car with a trailer behind it pulled up and the driver honked the horn.

"That's me, I'll see you guys later." Mo told the others as she soon went to join her uncle and cousin.

Everyone waved as Angel and Mo left and got into the car. Mo buckled up and smiled to the other girl in the car as she was drawing in a sketchpad and the man began to drive them to a place called Downtown City. She then smiled at the girl's designs when she could see them.

* * *

"It's so good to see you, Monique." The man smiled.

"Please, call me Mo, Uncle Roger." Mo told the man.

"Ah, right, Mo," The man nodded. "I have a sister named Mo."

"That's nice." Mo smiled.

Roger's daughter seemed a little distant. Angel fell asleep on the floor of the car as Roger drove them to Downtown City. Mo stared out the window as she took a look at Roger and Blythe's new home.

"Blythe!" Roger called to his daughter.

"Yeah, Dad?" Blythe replied, unenthusiastically.

"I'm so excited!" Roger beamed. "How about you? Aren't you looking forward to getting settled into our new place?"

"NSM, Dad." Blythe sighed.

Mo didn't know what that meant, and neither did Roger.

"'NSM'..." Roger repeated with a chuckle until he pondered what that meant.

"'Not so much'." Blythe told him.

"You know what they always say, Blythe; a move to a new home is your big adventure." Mo said.

"Well, I do love adventures..." Blythe admitted with a small smile. "Though, I kinda wish Dad didn't just spring this move on me, and I could say something about it. I hate surprises."

"You know, I love surprises," Roger smiled to his daughter. "You have to understand, honey... It's a great place, in a good school district, and I had to act fast. Ah, I know! You love adventures. Maybe you can think of this as a... Great adventure! Come on, Blythe. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Mo soon looked at Blythe for an answer. Roger begins to drive on the sidewalk, eventually down into the subway tunnels and ends up on the back of a car delivery truck

"Oh, shoot!" Mo yelped while holding onto Angel.

Angel yelled out, but Blythe could only hear barks, for right now anyway.

"Dad!" Blythe cried out. "Turn! Turn!"

"Turn it up?" Roger smiled, thinking she meant the radio. "Oh, okay!"

"No, she said turn!" Mo told him.

Roger then saw what was going on and they ended up in a motorist's vehicle with other unused cars.

"Hey!" The driver glared. "Watch where you're driving, buddy!"

"It's okay!" Roger replied. "I'm a pilot!"

"Great adventure, Dad." Blythe deadpanned, in both sarcasm and terror.

Angel began to pant out of fear.

"It's okay, girl, it's okay." Mo soothed her dog.

Angel nuzzled up against Mo for comfort.

"Well, here we are," Roger smiled once he stopped driving. "Home sweet home."

"Oh, finally." Mo said.

"What the huh...?" Blythe blinked.

* * *

Mo and Angel soon came out with her to see the new house, only, it wasn't exactly a house.

"You guys are moving into a pet shop?" Mo asked.

"'Littlest Pet Shop'," Roger read the sign aloud before looking to the moving men and went to go help them. "Huh, didn't notice that before. Hm. Hey, guys! It's the top apartment!"

"Um, that's nice." Mo commented as she looked around with Angel.

Angel sniffed a presence and soon growled as she didn't like it. Behind Mo and Blythe were a pair of twins, one had black hair and the other had white hair. Angel didn't like those girls.

"Oh!" Blythe gasped at the twins. "Sorry, you startled me."

"Yeah, that happens." The black-haired twin said.

"A lot." The white-haired twin added.

Angel began to growl at the twins.

"Ugh, like, what is your problem?" The twins glared at Angel like she was the problem.

"Heh... Sorry..." Mo smiled nervously, though she knew these twins had to be bad if Angel didn't like them. "Angel sometimes has to get to know new people before trusting them."

"Blythe Style?" The black-haired twin asked, seeing Blythe's notebook.

"So, your name is Blythe Style?" The white-haired twin added.

"No, it's Blythe Baxter, and this is my cousin, Mo Brown, and her dog Angel." Blythe replied.

"And who are you two?" Mo asked the twins.

"I'm Whittany Biskit." The black-haired twin said.

"And I'm, like, Brittany Biskit." The white-haired twin added.

"We're twins." The twins then concluded, obviously.

"We can tell." Mo said.

"Are you gonna, like, live here?" Brittany asked.

"That's what I've been told." Blythe shrugged.

"Ah, too bad," Whittany said. "This building is..."

"...Lame," Brittany added. "Are those your clothes?"

"Yeah, why?" Mo glared.

"Hm. Well, obviously you need some new ones, so, if you wanna go shopping with us..." Whittany started.

"...We'll, like, let you." Brittany added.

 _'Wow, these two are so annoying and I can already tell they're evil and mean.'_ Mo thought to herself.

Angel glared to Brittany and Whittany as she hated them as much as Mo did already.

"I, uh... Have to do anything else," Blythe nervously told the twins. "I mean, uh... I have... a lot of unpacking to do. So... Thanks, but no."

"Excuse me?" Whittany glared. "FYI, Blythe, we've _never_ been told 'no'."

"And, OMG, now that it's just happened," Brittany added. "I don't think we particularly, like, like it."

Roger was soon heard cooing over the little pets inside the shop. Angel went over to see the pets. The Biskit twins made of Blythe for her father's behavior. Angel smiled to the pets which were a fashionable dog, a panda bear, a skunk, a mongoose, either a hedgehog or a porcupine, a monkey, and a gecko. Mo could already tell the animals were friendly.

"Hey, Blythe!" Brittany called out in a mocking tone. "You might wanna tell your father not to get used to those pets!"

"Yeah!" Whittany added. "Littlest Pet Shop won't be around much longer!"

Mo wondered what those evil twins meant.

* * *

"Dad, what are you doing?" Blythe groaned to her father.

"Just saying hello!" Roger smiled as he made noises to the little pets.

Angel began to feel embarrassed for Blythe.

"Well, just say goodbye!" Blythe begged.

"Please." Mo begged.

"Bye." Roger pouted to the pets.

* * *

They soon moved up to the top floor of the pet shop which was like an apartment.

"Well, what do you think of our new crib, Blythe?" Roger asked his daughter, trying to sound cool.

Mo could already tell that wasn't cool.

"Dad, nobody says 'crib' anymore," Blythe sighed. "Unless you really mean 'crib', as in, for babies."

"So, heheh, most of these are for your room, 'K, hon?" Roger replied.

"Sure, Dad." Blythe nodded.

"Hey, I couldn't help but notice you talking to a couple of girls out there," Roger smiled, referring to the Biskit Twins. "Make some new friends?"

"I doubt they're her new friends." Mo said.

"Yeah, those girls were pretty terrible." Blythe agreed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Blythey." Roger pouted.

"No worries, I mean, I guess every town has 'em." Blythe shrugged about the mean girls.

"True that." Mo nodded.

"Twins?" Roger asked.

"No, Uncle Roger, mean girls..." Mo replied. "Trust me, there was a vicious mean girl in this new school I went to, but, we're all friends now..." she then smiled.

"That's good." Roger smiled.

"Maybe you'll be friends with Whittany and Brittany too." Mo said to Blythe.

"I don't think any time soon, but thanks, Mo." Blythe smiled to the support.

"I doubt those two will ever be nice." Angel told Mo, referring to the Biskit twins.

"I really like your dog, she sounds helpful," Blythe told Mo as she pet Angel. "Oh, I wish I could talk to animals."

"Well, we've all had those kinds of girls back in my day, I'm just glad you aren't one, Blythe." Roger smiled.

"A twin?" Blythe asked out of confusion.

"No, a mean girl." Roger chuckled.

"I agree." Mo said, referring to what Roger said.

"Me too, Dad." Blythe lightly chuckled.

Roger soon left the girls alone to unpack. Mo brought out a picture of Atticus since she missed him already.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Blythe asked.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"He sure looks handsome and strong." Blythe commented.

"Oh, he sure is." Mo chuckled.

They soon heard something going on downstairs.

"What was that?" Blythe wondered as she took out a guitar from one box.

"Not sure." Mo said.

The two girls listened closely and even Angel did. Mo soon tried to open a window, but then saw it was only a dumbwaiter which made the noise come louder.

"That music!" Blythe beamed. "It's calling me! Luring me, even! I can resist no longer!"

"How do we use this?" Angel asked.

"Come on, Angel, hop in." Mo told her dog.

Angel soon came between the girls as they climbed into the dumbwaiter and there seemed to be room enough for all of them.

"Now this is an adventure!" Blythe smiled before closing the door and having them go down inside of it.

"This should be easy." Angel said.

"Ugh, it's like a dust-bunny convention in here." Blythe complained about the mess.

A spider then crawled down, startling the girls.


	2. Chapter 2

The dumbwaiter soon crashed down and the girls tumbled out, but they were lucky all okay, though they had bumps on their heads now.

"Who are they?" A male voice asked.

"They're two girls and another dog who just fell out of a wall," A female voice chuckled. "How funny is that?"

"I hope they're not hurt." Another female voice frowned.

"Oh, I'm sure they are." Another male voice replied.

"What happened?" Mo groaned.

"Mo, is that you?" Blythe also groaned.

An animal rolled up to the girls and stood up in front of them.

"Aaaugh!" Blythe screamed at the animal.

"Hmm... They seem pretty sturdy." The animal said to the others.

"You're a porcupine!" Blythe gasped.

"Hedgehog, actually," The animal corrected. "Everyone makes that mistake."

"Oh, yeah, getting a closer look; you are a hedgehog." Mo said.

"Oh, good, they can sit up," The monkey smiled as she sat on Blythe's head. "Hehe, they're fine~"

"Talking monkey!" Blythe panicked. "What is happening to me? Animals are speaking, and I can understand them!"

"Your hidden talent must have been unlocked." Mo said to her cousin.

"Wait, did you just say that you can... Understand us?" The hedgehog asked.

"Let me handle this, Russell. Ahem," The skunk said to him before coming closer up to Mo and Blythe before speaking loudly and slowly. " **DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?** "

Blythe nodded, though she wasn't sure what Mo meant and how this was even happening.

"Yes, we can." Mo said.

The other pets examined and Angel smiled to them.

"So, do you have names?" The gecko asked.

"I'm Mo, and this is Angel." Mo introduced herself and her pet dog.

"Uh... B-B-... B-... B-B-B-... Blythe?" Blythe stammered nervously.

"Hi, Mo, Angel, and Uh... B-B-... B-... B-B-B-... Blythe...?" The pets greeted.

"What are all your names?" Mo asked.

Let me introduce you to everyone with a little number I like to call, um... Oh! It's 'Let Me Introduce You To Everyone'." The dog replied.

"Catchy." Mo smirked playfully.

Music soon started to play from nowhere.

"I'm gonna tell you 'bout a few things, So just watch me go, steal the show, sit on back and try to follow~," The dog began to sing. "My name is Zoe Trent, And to the full extent, I'm the big star here, I sing the songs and represent~"

"Nice." Angel smiled.

"Uh, hi!" The skunk spoke up. "Uh, I'm Pepper Clark. Actually, I'm a little of a star too, yeah. Uh... Actually, uh, a bit more of a comedian!"

"Pepper here is my good friend, Ask her any knock-knock jokes cause she's kind of a comedian~," Zoe sang. "And when she's happy, yeah, you can tell, Just stick your nose up and give the room a quick smell~"

"Makes sense." Mo said.

"Uh, I think I just smell me." The gecko said.

"Eww!" The monkey complained.

"Oopsie." The panda bear added.

"Uh, standing right here!" Pepper glared.

"Yeah, that's Vinnie Terrio on the floor, I'd like to say he's done but I'm sure he's gonna get back up and dance some more~," Zoe sang about the gecko. "But don't you worry. He's got a heart of gold, Not very bright, but he's one of us!~"

"Aw." Mo smiled.

The little pets all sang about being the Littlest Pets. Mo and Angel both really loved the song so far.

"Minka Mark is a monkey artist, Talks a mile a minute so don't let her get started, She's gonna paint this~," Zoe sang about the pink monkey. "She's gonna paint that, Okay, she's disappeared, does anyone here know where she's at?~"

Ooh!" Minka smiled as she reached out for Blythe's necklace. "Shiny necklace! Can I have it? Can I? Can I? CAN I?"

"Whoa." Mo said.

"This is Sunil Nevla, he's a mongoose, He's sort of a magician, but his magic is a little loose~," Zoe then introduced the mongoose. "Sure, he's a little glum, And likes to make a fuss, But we don't mind at all because he's one of us!~"

"Wow, I've never seen a mongoose up close before." Mo smiled.

"Me either." Angel added.

"Augh, Vinnie!" The panda bear cried out.

"Oops, sorry, Penny Ling." Vinnie said to her.

"Um, Zoe?" The hedgehog spoke up. "Maybe the song should end soon. We seem to be making quite a mess here."

"This is Russell, Russell Ferguson, He's a little uptight and wants to get the song done~," Zoe sang about the hedgehog. "Penny Ling, are you okay?, I think that's everybody, so what do you say?~"

"That was amazing." Angel said.

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought," Blythe panicked before running away from the pets. "I've gotta get out of here!"

"Blythe, wait!" Mo called out.

"Thank you for the song." Angel smiled to the Littlest Pets.

The pets smiled back to her as an older woman walked over.

* * *

"Why, hello, dear!" The woman smiled to Blythe. "I didn't see you come in. I'm the shop's owner, Mrs. Twombly. Welcome to my own slice of paradise: Littlest Pet Shop."

Mo soon came out with Angel.

"Uh... I'm Blythe. Th-Th-These animals are, are... Singing... A-And dancing." Blythe shook nervously.

"My little sweeties are singing and dancing?" Mrs. Twombly asked as she looked to the pets with a giggle. "Oh, ho, ho, you kids and your music. Singing and dancing..."

"Yeah, so funny." Mo smiled nervously.

"N-Not only that, b-but they talked to us too!" Blythe told the older woman.

"Oh, you girls are such a hoot!" Mrs. Twombly chuckled. "Though I must admit the pets sometimes talk to me as well. However, the only thing they ever seem to say is 'Feed us, Mrs. Twombly!', 'We're so hungry!', 'More food!', 'Yum, yum, yum'!"

Angel understood why Mrs. Twombly said that.

"No! Mrs. Twombly, I mean it!" Blythe begged. "The pets really did talk to us. And, and I talked to them! And, and we understood each other!"

"Dear, you need to put your imagination into the station," Mrs. Twombly smiled. "Though funny things can sometimes happen here at Littlest Pet Shop..."

There was then an odd noise.

"What was that?" Mo asked.

"Is this place... Purring?!" Blythe panicked before screaming and running off.

"Blythe, wait!" Mo and Angel called out, going after the girl.

"I must remember to get that noisy air-conditioner fixed." Mrs. Twombly reminded herself.

Blythe continued to run.

"Blythe, come back!" Mo called out to her cousin as she ran with Angel.

Once they came up to the front of the store, Mrs. Twombly was there with them and a woman was talking on her cell phone as soon as she came inside. Angel could tell something just have been wrong.

"Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop." Mrs. Twombly told the woman.

Mo soon went to go after Blythe while Angel stayed behind.

"I'm looking at possible shop locations. Right. Okay. Yup. Fine!" The woman said before hanging up only to get another phone call which proved to be quite annoying. "Okay, can you hang on a minute? This is Christie. Right. Right. Okay! Right. Okay! Right. Okay. Right. Fine! Yup. Okay! Right. Right. Yes, that's right. Mm-hmm. Listen, I'll have to call you both back. Thanks. Bye! I'm so sorry. Now, where were we?"

Angel was confused of what was going on.

"You just came in and I asked if I could help you." Mrs. Twombly told the younger woman.

"Oh, yes. Well, I saw a sign that said that you were closing," The woman replied. "When do you think this space will be available?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, dear," Mrs. Twombly replied. "I wasn't going to decide until tomorrow. I never liked to make decisions on odd-number days and even-number months."

Angel could already tell Mrs. Twombly wasn't wanting to sell.

"I see. Well, I'm looking to open a sweet shop, and I love this part of town," The younger woman said. "Here's my card. Could you call me when you think this place might be available?"

"Yes, I suppose I could." Mrs. Twombly frowned as she accepted the card.

"I promise: I'll take good care of it," The younger woman replied before her cell phone rang and she left the pet shop. "Oh, got to take this. Thanks so much. This is Christie. Right. Okay! Right."

"I'm really going to miss this place." Mrs. Twombly sighed sadly.

Angel frowned as she couldn't bare to see the pet shop sold. Mrs. Twombly sighed, but seeing Angel made her happy and she pet the dog. Angel smiled to her, but frowned for Littlest Pet Shop's future.

"Did you hear that?!" Russell panicked.

"Littlest Pet Shop is closing?!" Sunil added.

"Say it isn't so, Zoe!" Pepper yelped.

"I'm afraid it's so!" Zoe frowned.

"I don't want the Littlest Pet Shop to close." Penny Ling pouted.

"Where will we go for day camp?" Minka added.

"If only there was someone who could help us out! Someone who could understand and communicate with us!" Vinnie overreacted. "Just one person is all we need! JUST ONE PERSON!"

Angel knew exactly who could help other than Mo.

"What about Blythe or Mo?" Penny Ling suggested.

"Eh, not now, Penny Ling." Russell ignored the panda.

"JUST ONE PERSON!" Vinnie cried out. " **WHO UNDERSTANDS WHAT WE'RE SAYING!** "

Angel soon went to them and helped Penny Ling tell them. "What about Blythe or Mo?" she then added.

"Not now, Angel," Zoe told her. "Can't you see the gravity of the situation?"

"This happens a lot." Penny Ling said to Angel.

"Well, I think both Blythe and Mo could help save the Littlest Pet Shop." Angel said.

"I got it!" Russell replied. 'We need Mo and Blythe!"

"Great idea, Russell." Angel deadpanned to the hedgehog.

"Uh... Told you so..." Penny Ling said softly.

"Luckily, I know where they are." Angel said.

"Oh, you do?" Penny Ling smiled.

"Yep, just follow where the dumbwaiter leads." Angel said.

* * *

The pets looked to each other and went to do as told.

"Poor Blythe, she must be freaked out, I wonder how she knows how to talk to animals though?" Angel wondered, she decided she would figure this out somehow sooner or later as she joined the littlest pets of The Littlest Pet Shop, and where they were soon going up to find Blythe's floor. It seemed to be a different day when they came in.


	3. Chapter 3

"Atticus..." Mo whispered in her sleep as she slept in the guest cot while Blythe slept in her own bed. She soon felt someone licking her. This made her giggle until she lifted up her bandanna to see who was there to wake her up and of course it was her own dog. "Hi, girl." Mo smiled.

"Mo." Angel smiled back as she nuzzled up to her mistress.

Mo smiled as she nuzzled with Angel, then saw the littlest pets as they came to wake up Blythe.

"Wake up, Blythe." Russell told the sleeping girl.

"Morning, Dad," Blythe yawned. "You won't believe the dream I had. I met a talking porcupine."

"And cue him correcting her." Angel said.

"Hedgehog, actually." Russell told Blythe.

"Huh?" Blythe asked as she soon saw the animal.

"Hi." Russell smiled.

This made Blythe scream. " **IT WASN'T A DREAM!** " she yelled out before she then decided to apologize. "Sorry to keep calling you porcupine."

"Ah, no worries." Russell soothed.

"Anyway, we need your and Mo's help." Angel told Blythe.

" _Why_ can I suddenly understand pets?" Blythe asked. "I mean, _who_ can talk to pets?!"

"That's not important, Blythe," Russell told her. "What's important is-"

"What the why?!" Blythe groaned. "How did you all get in here?"

"We used that box thingy." Angel said, pointing to the dumbwaiter.

"You mean the dumbwaiter?" Mo asked.

"Hey!" Vinnie glared. "What did you just call me?"

"Blythe, we came here to ask you to help," Russell told the new girl in Downtown City. "We have to keep Littlest Pet Shop from going out of business."

"What could I possibly do to stop that from happening?" Blythe shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself." Mo said.

"OH! This has 'Zoe' written all over it!" Zoe smiled when she found one sketch that Blythe made which she really liked so far. "In big, sparkly fashion board letters!"

That soon gave Mo an idea. "Light Bulb!" she then proclaimed.

"Huh?" The Littlest Pets asked.

"She has an idea." Angel explained.

"It stinks." Sunil said.

"You haven't even heard about it yet!" Angel glared before sniffing something and plugged her nose with a paw. "Oh... That stinks."

They soon saw where smell was coming from.

"Oh, sorry!" Pepper smiled nervously. "Guess I'm a little nervous being up here."

"Ugh, it smells worse than JJ's diapers when he was a baby." Mo grimaced.

"What am I doing?" Blythe complained.

"Blythe! Are you up?" Roger called out from behind the door. "You don't wanna be late for your first day at your new school!"

"Oh, crud, that's right." Mo said with a face-palm.

"Okay, Dad!" Blythe called out before panicking to the Littlest Pets. "Come on, everybody, you've gotta go!

"Oh! Blythe!" Roger soon smelled an awful scent. "You feeling okay? Ugh, 'cuz something smells bad."

"Uh, that would be-" Pepper was about to say.

"He can't understand animals." Angel whispered to her.

"Uh, I feel fine, Dad!" Blythe smiled nervously as she put the animals into the dumbwaiter. "I'll be right out! Okay, down you go."

"Wait! Blythe! If you don't help us, the shop will close! And we'll all have to go to... Largest Ever Pet Shop: the biggest, coldest, unfriendliest pet shop in the city...!" Russell begged. "Where we can't hang out together! The snacks are flavorless...! And the squeaker toys HAVE NO SQUEAKERS! **BLYTHE, YOU'VE GOTTA HELP!** "

Angel soon shivered as she imagined bigger pet shop. It looked more like a concentration camp or a prison than a pet shop unlike LPS.

"Why me?" Blythe asked.

"You're the obvious choice!" Russell begged. "You live above the shop, you seem really nice, and... Oh, yeah! You're the only person besides the boy girl who actually understands us!"

"Please say you'll help!" Penny Ling pleaded. "Please, oh please, oh please!"

"I think you should do it." Mo suggested to Blythe.

"Yes, you should." Angel nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay, I'll help." Blythe gave in.

This made Angel cheer with the Littlest Pets.

"I have no idea what I can do, but I... Guess I'll think of something." Blythe shrugged.

"Like a fashion show?" Mo asked.

"A pet fashion show?" Blythe asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Mo smiled. "It'll be amazing!"

"Oh! One last thing," Russell suddenly remembered. "You have to save the shop by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Mo and Blythe asked out of surprise.

The dumbwaiter soon crashed down with the littlest pets.

"Oh, sorry..." Mo smiled nervously.

"You guys okay?!" Angel added.

"We're okay..." The pets said weakly.

Angel then breathed in relief.

"Hurry, girls!" Roger called out on the other side. "If I'm late for my flight, they'll leave without me! Which would be bad, cuz I'm the captain!"

"We're coming!" Mo called out.

Blythe and Mo then got ready to visit the school.

"Thanks for coming with me for my first day; I'm nervous enough as it is." Blythe said to her cousin, very gratefully.

"No problem." Mo smiled.

The littlest pets were cheering on for Blythe and Mo to help save them. Angel was going towards Mo's backpack to go into it and hide and where she soon got inside.

"C'mon, girls, let's go!" Roger called out. "What's that racket?"

"Uh, just some construction," Blythe smiled nervously. "You know, big city stuff, heh."

* * *

Eventually, the girls got into the car, though Mo looked around for Angel before shrugging, thinking maybe she was with the Littlest Pets. Only for her to be wrong.

"Huh... A new adventure, right, Dad?" Blythe asked.

"That's right, Blythie," Roger smiled. "You know you love an adventure."

"She sure does." Mo said.

"And I love you, too, but I wish you wouldn't call me 'Blythie'," Blythe told her father. "I'm too old for that."

"You'll always be my little girl." Roger smiled.

"See you later, Uncle Roger." Mo said as she helped Blythe out of the car to help her out on her first day of school.

"Here we go." Blythe said.

A limo pulled up behind them which showed the Biskit twins and their father warned them to try to not get expelled again which Mo didn't even want to think about, though she had slightly wide eyes as the limo license plate said 'LARGEST EVER PET SHOP'.

"Well, that makes sense of why they're evil." The tomboy said to herself.

"Did you say something, Mo?" Blythe asked.

"Come on, let's get to school." Mo told her.

"I hope the pets will be okay back at the shop." Angel whispered to herself inside of Mo's backpack.

Mo looked around as she could have sworn she heard Angel.

* * *

Eventually, they came into the school.

Blythe struggled with her locker. "Ugh. What am I, locker challenged? Why won't this thing open?" she then complained.

Mo tried to open the locker, but had the same trouble.

"Hey there!" A boy came over to the two. "Having trouble?"

"Yeah." Mo nodded

"I tried like five times, but I can't seem to get my locker open." Blythe pouted.

"I had the same locker last year," The boy smiled. "There's a trick to it. Mind if I try?"

"Knock yourself out." Mo smiled back.

"Go ahead." Blythe said.

"I'm Jasper Jones, by the way." The boy told them as he took the combination.

"I'm Sue Patterson." A redheaded girl added.

"And I'm Youngmee Song." A second girl stated.

"Nice to meet you all." Mo smiled.

"Which one of you is the new kid?" Youngmee asked.

Blythe smiled sheepishly with a wave of her hand.

"And me," Mo then said. "For the time being."

"Where do you live?" Sue asked.

"On Oak Street," Blythe said. "Our building has a crazy pet shop on the ground floor."

"You mean Littlest Pet Shop?" Jasper beamed. "I love that place!"

"Oh, yeah!" Sue replied. "I heard that since Largest Ever Pet Shop opened, it's stolen a lot of business away from Littlest."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Mo groaned slightly.

"Poor Mrs. Twombly just can't keep up." Jasper frowned.

"So sad." Youngmee added.

"But there must be some way to save Littlest Pet Shop." Mo said.

"You wanna know what's really sad?" Sue replied. "Largest Ever is owned by Fisher Biskit. Father of the unofficial official mean girls of the school."

"The Biskit Twins." Jasper groaned.

"Like, Whittany." Youngmee said, mocking the mean girls.

"And, like, Brittany." Sue added.

"We've, like, met." Blythe even added as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, like, unfortunately." Mo said as she made her eyes cross.

This made everyone laugh as they made fun of the Biskit twins who no one really seemed to like.

"Hey, would you like to eat lunch at our table?" Sue invited.

"Yeah, sure." Blythe smiled.

"We'd like that." Mo added.

* * *

It was then set and the day passed better than expected and soon, it was lunch time. Mo brought out her own lunch which was mostly vegetarian and which wasn't a surprise for her. Blythe seemed distracted at the table even though she was glad to have made new friends.

"Too much pepper, not enough bay seasoning, soggy bun," Youngmee sighed about her sandwich. "Ugh, how is it legal to call this a fish sandwich?"

Mo simply shrugged.

"It's funny cause it's true," Jasper chuckled. "Right, Blythe?"

"Oh, what? Oh, sorry, Jasper," Blythe said once she came back into reality. "My mind wondered back to the Littlest Pet Shop. See, I promised Russell I would help save it from closing, but... I'm not sure how."

"Russell's one of the pets there." Mo explained.

"You talked to one of the pets?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, no, Mo just means a short guy with spiky hair, definitely not a porcupine." Blythe chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, right." Mo then smiled nervously.

Eventually, the Biskit twins came over.

"Oh, great, just what we need." Mo glared as she brought out a glass of carrot juice.

"Hello, Blythe," Whittany said before taking the girl's design book to look at it with her twin sister. "You're, like, always carrying this around, aren't you? You must really want people to see your designs."

"Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't, like, carry it around." Brittany added.

"Give it back to Blythe!" Mo glared.

"Ew. 'Blythe Style'? More like Blergh Style," Brittany said in disgust. "So, Blythe. Even though your little drawings aren't that great, if you want to sit at our lunch table, we'll allow it."

"You just insulted her hobby and you want her to sit with you?" Mo deadpanned. "I doubt she'd ever want to even sit with you."

"Ah, that's tempting, but I'm sitting with my new friends for lunch, so... No thanks." Blythe told the evil twins.

"Did she just say 'no' to us again?!" Whittany complained.

"Uh, she did!" Brittany replied.

"Oh, brother." Mo rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Blythe," Whittany began. "By saying no to us-"

"Like, again!" Brittany added.

"You just got on our very bad side." Whittany continued.

"And we heard what you said about Littlest Pet Shop, and you better just stick to designing your little clothes." Brittany added.

"Yeah, because there's nothing you can do to save it!" Whittany concluded before throwing Blythe's book on the floor.

Mo soon picked up Blythe's book before glaring at the evil twins.

"Ooh," Jasper said. "Okay, it's officially official: those girls are mean."

"No doubt, Jasper, but those mean Biskits just gave me a great idea of how to save Littlest Pet Shop!" Blythe replied.

Mo knew what Blythe meant before giving her back her book.

"Thanks, Mo." Blythe smiled.

"You're welcome," Mo smiled back before she soon went back to her food. "What're cousins for?"

Blythe and the others noticed a lot of vegetables on Mo's plate.

"I'm a vegetarian." Mo said.

"So, no fish for you?" Sue asked.

"Eh, sometimes I'll eat it, but I like it better if it doesn't have a face." Mo replied.

"Fair enough." Sue said.

Mo continued to eat her vegetarian lunch, but kept thinking and worrying about Littlest Pet Shop. She soon heard a familiar bark. "Hm?" she then looked around before looking to her backpack and opened it up. "Angel?!"

"Hi." Angel smiled sheepishly.

"Angel, what're you doing here?" Mo whispered as she soon pretended to drop her fork on the floor and came to see her dog.

"I just wanted to make sure Blythe was gonna be okay in school, especially with those Biskit twins." Angel angrily pouted about Brittany and Whittany.

"Blythe's fine," Mo whispered. "She just made some new friends."

"That's good," Angel smiled. "I hope they aren't fake friends though."

"I'm sure they're not." Mo smiled back once she saw how well Blythe was getting along with Sue, Jasper, and Youngmee.

"Great." Angel smiled back.

Mo smiled, but soon hid Angel and apologized for it before sitting back up to Blythe and her new friends.

"Did you find your fork?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, yeah," Mo smiled. "Tricky little thing."

The others looked to her, but soon smiled back as she seemed like a nice girl. After school, Mo and Blythe would come up with the plan.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for after school and Mo and Blythe came to the pet shop. The pets seemed to scream and freak out when Angel came to see them.

"What did I miss?" Angel asked.

"I had a terrible dream that those twins were taking over the pet shop!" Vinnie yelped.

"Whoa." Angel said.

"Quiet, everybody," Pepper told the others. "Something's going on up front with Blythe, Mo, and Mrs. Twombly."

"Wow! Blythe and Mo look really excited about something, haha!" Minka laughed.

"I wish we could hear what they're saying." Penny Ling frowned.

"I can hear the mailman from three blocks away." Zoe bragged.

"I know what they're talking about." Angel said.

"Mrs. Twombly, we've got a sure-fire idea for saving Littlest Pet Shop." Blythe smiled to the older woman.

"Uh, got it!" Zoe smiled. "Blythe said that she and Mo that they're sure to set fire to the pet shop."

"Oh, brother." Angel said.

"Wait, that can't be right..." Zoe muttered to herself.

"Ya think?" Angel deadpanned. "Try listening again."

Zoe soon tried again and Angel decided to help out.

* * *

"You have a way to save my shop from going out of business?" Mrs. Twombly asked the girls.

"I know it sounds kinda crazy, and we're just a couple of kids, but..." Blythe replied.

"I was just a kid once," Mrs. Twombly smiled. "Tell me your idea."

"Well, you see, I love designing clothes!" Blythe smiled back as Mo let her do the talking. "But I never thought of designing them for pets."

"And we thought about doing a fashion show." Mo said.

"A fashion show?" Mrs. Twombly beamed.

"Yeah, it'll draw in customers." Mo smiled.

"People would come for the show, see the shop, and remember how much they love it." Blythe then added.

"I love it, too!" Mrs. Twombly approved.

Angel smiled as she knew this idea would work.

"And this would be the only place in town where they could buy the clothes!" Blythe then said.

"They are adorable, girls." Mrs. Twombly smiled as she looked through the sketchpad.

"I think it could work, Mrs. Twombly," Blythe said. "At least, it's worth a try."

"Let's do it!" Mrs. Twombly then said.

"Wahoo!" Mo smiled.

Angel and the pets soon also cheered.

"Oh, look at them," Mrs. Twombly smiled. "It's like they knew what we've been talking about."

"Yeah, almost." Mo smiled back.

* * *

Eventually, Mo and Blythe made flyers to help save Littlest Pet Shop.

"How do these look?" Blythe asked Mo.

"Oh, those are perfect," Mo smiled. "I'm sure people will love them."

"Yeah, I think so too." Blythe smiled back.

The flyers were soon put up before the show would begin. However, it wouldn't start out perfectly well, because two certain sisters had an evil scheme to help ruin the future of Littlest Pet Shop, and where Mo had a feeling that the evil twins would try something.

"'Pet fashion show to save Littlest Pet Shop from closing'?" Whittany read aloud with a scoff.

"'Blythe Style'?!" Brittany added. "This is a really good idea!"

"Uh, yeah!" Whittany said before taking out a marker. "And we've got to do something to ruin it."

"Oh, right," Brittany added. "And humiliate Blythe and that weird girl who wants to be a boy, like, for good!"

This, of course, proved Mo's feeling to be right.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, my! That's some crowd out there, Blythe!" Mrs. Twombly beamed at the people who came over to the pet shop. "Those flyers really did the trick. You must have used some extra fancy paper stalk."

"100 pound gloss text, Mrs. Twombly," Blythe smiled. "It's softer than regular paper stalks, but thick enough to impress costumers."

"Oh. Well... good to know." Mrs. Twombly replied.

"This is going to be great." Mo said.

"Blythe, Mo, you guys are geniuses!" Jasper smiled. "But how are you going to make all the money?"

"Uh, what money?" Blythe asked.

"All this money." Jasper said as the poster had the words 'COME GET FREE MONEY' added onto them.

"What?! We never promised free money." Mo said.

"Mrs. Twombly, we have no idea how this happened," Blythe frowned. "Who could have put this on all our flyers? It just seems so mean... Oh, no."

"The Biskit Twins." Mo glared.

Angel looked over and growled as she saw the Biskit Twins up to no good, though, they were dressed up like cats.

* * *

"Look at this crowd, Whittany," Brittany told her twin. "That was a really good idea to write 'free money' on all those flyers around town."

"Well, we needed to be sure there would be plenty of people so they can see Blythe get totally humiliated." Whittany replied.

Angel growled as she heard that.

"Okay, but... Could you remind me of something? Why are we dressed like icky cats?" Brittany soon asked.

"Ugh, we're undercover so we need to blend in with the other pets around here," Whittany reminded, not realizing she revealed that to Angel who was listening in. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah!" Brittany replied. "And why do we have a bucket of chocolate icing and a bucket of kitty litter?"

"Because, Brittany, we're going to climb up the cat walk and then, at just the right moment, dump the icing and kitty litter all over Blythe and those pets of hers." Whittany glared.

"Oh, yeah, embarrassing Blythe and ruining the fashion show." Brittany then said.

Angel soon went to warn Mo. The mean girls then pretended to be cats, but not even animals would fall for those lame disguises.

* * *

"Money! Money! Money! Money!" The crowd chanted.

"This is really bad." Mo said.

"It gets worse," Angel said to her. "The Biskit Twins are gonna try to humiliate you and Blythe."

"Those girls..." Mo rolled her eyes. "Man, they're worse than Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon before the school election in Ponyville."

"I do want to bite them." Angel growled.

"You know what? So do I." Mo agreed.

"Oh, dear. I've only got $1.74," Mrs. Twombly frowned. "We're gonna need a lot more money to keep this crowd at bay."

"Okay, I'll just have to go out there and let them know there's been a terrible mistake." Blythe decided.

"They're not gonna like hearing that." Mo said.

"I'll do it," Mrs. Twombly decided, leaving Blythe and Mo alone. "They can't be too angry. After all, they're about to see the most amazing pet fashion show ever."

"This is the last thing I needed," Blythe frowned. "I'm already so nervous."

Mo soon gave Blythe a bag to help with her stress. Blythe breathed in and out quickly, and soon calmed down and breathed slower.

"You're gonna be great!" Jasper smiled.

"Oh, yeah, you'll be great!" Youngmee added.

"Ah, Blythe, you're gonna rock them!" Sue helped.

"I know she will." Mo smiled.

"Thanks, you guys," Blythe smiled back to her new friends. "I thought I was gonna have to rely on the pets to talk me down."

"Rely... On pets... To talk...?" Jasper asked.

Mo soon had to make up an excuse. "Oh, you know, it's cute to pretend what animals are saying..." She then said. "I mean, who are we, Dr. Doolittle or his daughter, Maya?"

Blythe laughed nervously with her cousin.

"The pressure is really getting to them." Jasper said to the other girls.

Blythe and Mo soon rushed off to the pets.

* * *

"Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Money! Money!" The crowd chanted.

"Thank you for coming; I have some good news and some bad news," Mrs. Twombly told the audience. "The bad news is there is NO FREE MONEY!"

After hearing this, the crowd was angry.

"But the good news is: the first ever Littlest Pet Shop pet fashion show is about to begin!" Mrs. Twombly told them. "So now, without further ado, I'd like to introduce... Blythe Style! Sold only exclusively here, at Littlest Pet Shop!"

Angel knew that the fashion show would go great.

"Okay, everyone, you're going to be great," Blythe told the pets. "Just remember: be yourselves."

"Take your places, everyone," Russell added like a director. "This is it!"

"Break a leg, everyone!" Mo wished them luck.

"Why would Mo want us to break a leg?" Sunil frowned. "That makes me worry."

"It means good luck in theater talk." Angel said.

"Ohh." The pets then all soon calmed down.

"Surprised you didn't know that." Angel teased the comedian skunk.

"Still learning." Pepper smiled.

* * *

Soon enough, music played and the pets came to do their fashion show. While each pet took their turn, Angel whispered to Russell what the Biskit Twins were going to do to Blythe.

"What?!" Russell gasped. "Are you sure?!"

"I heard it with my own ears," Angel nodded. "They thought they'd fool us by dressing up like cats."

"We have to stop them." Russell said.

"I'll help you." Angel decided.

The mutt dog and the hedgehog then went to work.

"Oh, my, girls... You're the bee's knees!" Mrs. Twombly smiled to Blythe and Mo about how well the fashion show was going. "And your designs are a big hit, too! You need to go out and take a bow."

"Go on, Blythe." Mo encouraged.

"Okay, I think I will!" Blythe smiled before going to do so.

"Ugh. Whittany, I'm getting bored," Brittany groaned. "Can we, like, dump this stuff now?"

"Wait a second, Brittany!" Whittany told her twin. "It's got to be at just the right moment."

Angel and Russell knew exactly when to ruin the evil twins' plan. Blythe took a bow as she smiled and waved as the audience applauded the pet fashion show.

"Okay, Brittany, let's do it!" Whittany signaled.

"This will teach Blythe to say 'no' to us!" Brittany smirked.

"Okay, now." Angel whispered to Russell.

Russell nodded as he then rolled into a ball almost like Sonic the Hedgehog and popped out to see the Biskit twins.

"Aaaugh! A porcupine!" The Biskit twins screamed as they backed up and nearly fell onto the catwalk.

"He's a hedgehog!" Angel growled as she helped Russell grab the buckets and the Biskit twins ended up being tied up. "Honestly, why do people get hedgehogs and porcupines mixed up?"

"You got me." Russell shrugged to her.

"Uh. Like, phew." Brittany said to her twin.

"Yeah! That was a close one." Whittany added.

Angel and Russell then let the buckets go and the contents then splashed onto the Biskit twins which made them look like fools in front of the audience.

"And their humiliation starts." Angel smirked.

The crowd laughed at the Biskit twins. Angel and Russell then shared a high-paw together. The Biskit twins soon screamed once they got loose and ran away which made the other dogs chase them to add more pain and embarrassment to what they deserved. Mo smirked as she was happy that happened to the evil twins.

* * *

The crowd cheered as they loved the fashion show, even though they didn't get money like they were promised. They didn't even care about the free money now. Customers even came in to spend some of their own money.

"You did it, Blythe!" Mrs. Twombly smiled. "You saved Littlest Pet Shop. But..."

"But what?" Mo asked.

"What is it, Mrs. Twombly?" Blythe added.

"All these sales!" Mrs. Twombly said to her. "The only way I'll be able to keep up is... If you come to work for me."

Mo found that reasonable enough for Blythe.

"Really, Mrs. Twombly?!" Blythe beamed. "I'd love to work here!"

Mo smiled for Blythe and then turned to the pets. "Looks like you guys are gonna see some more Blythe in your future." she then told them, knowing they would love to hear that, and she was right about that. It was a great night for everyone. Eventually though, it was time for Mo and Angel to go back home, especially with things right again in Littlest Pet Shop.


	5. Chapter 5

"That was great." Mo smiled.

"Do we have to go back now?" Angel pouted.

"I'm sorry, girl, but I promised the others, besides, I'm sure you miss Scamp." Mo replied.

"I do miss him." Angel said.

"We'll visit again soon, I promise you." Mo smiled.

"All right." Angel said with a smile back and the two shared a fond hug with each other as owner and pet.

"That's a good girl." Mo smiled as she pet her dog.

"I'm sure glad you moved in, Blythe," Russell said to the girl. "'Cuz if it was anyone else..."

"They probably wouldn't be able to fit in the dumbwaiter!" Vinnie added.

"This is true." Sunil giggled to that.

Mo knew that was true.

"Well, I'm glad I fit," Blythe giggled. "And I'm glad my dad found this place. But I'm most glad to have met you guys."

"And I'm glad I came on this trip to help out." Mo added.

"Aww~," Penny Ling smiled. "Group hug!"

They soon group hugged. There was then a smell in the air, but it actually didn't wreak for once.

"That smells... Nice!" Sunil smiled. "Pepper must be happy!"

"Whew." Angel sighed.

Everyone soon shared a laugh as this was a lot of fun for them.

"Uh, excuse me?" A patron asked Mo and Blythe.

"Yes?" Mo smiled.

"Did I see you talking to your pets?" The patron asked.

Blythe looked nervous at first, but now, she decided to just go with it. "Why, yes! Yes, you did. Don't you talk to yours?"

"All the time," The patron then smiled before he talked to his own dog. "I do talk to you! Yes I do! I talk to you all the time!"

"Again with the baby talk?" The dog muttered. "I'm 27-years-old!"

Hearing this caused Mo to giggle a bit.

"I have to admit this turned out to be one pretty big adventure," Blythe smiled to Mo. "And I made some new friends in the unlikeliest of places: Littlest Pet Shop."

"And I'm happy for that." Mo smiled back.

* * *

Roger soon pulled up to the pet shop and looked totally confused over what was going on. "Did I miss something?" he then asked.

"Littlest Pet Shop is saved." Mo said.

"Oh, that's great!" Roger smiled. "I'm so proud of you girls, especially you, Blythe."

"Thanks, Dad." Blythe smiled back.

Mo was happy that Blythe was happy to now live in her new neighborhood.

* * *

The Littlest Pets were sad to see Angel go.

"I'm sorry, you guys, but we'll be back sometime," Angel promised. "I promise."

The pets all gave her a group hug.

"Oh, you're like another sister to me." Zoe cooed.

"I feel the same way." Angel said.

"I made this for you." Minka smiled as she showed a painting of all of the pets together in a heart shape with Angel included in it.

"Aw, thank you, Minka, that's so sweet~" Angel smiled back to the pink monkey.

Minka smiled back at her.

"I'm sorry this is goodbye, guys, but I promise we'll reunite again in the future." Angel smiled.

The Littlest Pets then said goodbye as Mo and Angel had to leave as a bus came to take them back home. The animals soon have them a group hug.

"Aw, guys, we'll miss you too..." Mo soothed as she hugged the animals.

"We sure will." Angel said.

"Come back soooon~" Minka squeaked.

"We will." Mo and Angel smiled as they soon came on the bus, and where they would keep their promise.

Everyone then waved and Mo and Angel waved back as the bus took them out of Downtown City to go back home where they lived. Mo smiled as she held Angel as they fell asleep on the bus ride back home since it was a long ride.

* * *

Eventually, the bus stopped. Mo yawned and stretched and came out with Angel. Junior smiled as he was in front of the house with a welcome banner that he made with them and the dogs helped by adding paw-prints onto it.

"Welcome home!" Junior and the others smiled.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet..." Mo smiled back.

"We're so happy you're home." Junior smiled.

"We're happy to be home." Mo smiled back on the way inside.

Angel even licked Junior's face out of thanks. Junior laughed as that tickled him. The family then came inside to hear all about what happened to the place known as Littlest Pet Shop.

The End


End file.
